


Tell Me That I'll See You Again

by NiallsMafia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Harry is cute and sweet, M/M, and Louis likes him a lot, and lots of clothes, just a little, there's a department store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallsMafia/pseuds/NiallsMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Only when he reaches the shutter does he realize that he’s not alone. </i>
</p><p>  <i>There’s a boy about the same age as him - tall, dark hair, absolutely gorgeous - standing a few feet away. He must not have noticed because he’s still digging through his - satchel? is that what they call them? </i></p><p>  <i>“Err, hi,” it’s clear that Louis is correct when the boy clutches his bag to his chest and stumbles backwards. “I’m Louis. Looks like we’re stuck in here together.” </i></p><p>[or the one where louis and harry get locked in a department store overnight and decide to make the best of it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That I'll See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingharry/gifts).



> i just wanted to apologize in advance for my overuse of italics. i truly am sorry. and i also wanted to thank my wonderful beta [Grace](http://rimsziam.tumblr.com/) because you are amazing, and my wonderful brit-picker [Jess](http://thisismyoneluckyprize.tumblr.com/), thank you!!! the title is from kiss me kiss me by 5sos.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://ilreland.tumblr.com/)

Louis is running late.

It’s the day before his sister’s birthday and he’s supposed to be there in three hours and he’s already late. So, he’s now rushing through the department store trying to find  _something, anything, please._ He’d been putting off shopping for the last two weeks - what do fourteen year old girls like anyway? And of course he’s regretting that decision now as he peruses the perfume aisle. Do fourteen year olds even wear perfume?

He’d just picked up a bottle of sweet, fruity smelling perfume when he hears the sound of a machine running, followed by a metal clang which is then followed by half of the lights switching off. It takes him a second before he realizes that shit - the shutter to the shop has now shut.

He’s sprinting within seconds towards the direction he came from. Or at least he thought he was. He ends up in front of the fitting rooms and only pauses to let out a string of filthy words his mother would smack him for saying before he’s taking off to where the door really is. Hopefully. When he sees the metal grill blocking the exit, he slows his pace. Only when he reaches the shutter does he realise that he’s not alone.

There’s a boy about the same age as him - tall, dark hair, absolutely gorgeous - standing a few feet away. He must not have noticed because he’s still digging through his - satchel? is that what they call them?

“Err, hi.” It’s clear that Louis is correct when the boy stumbles backwards and clutches his bag to his chest. “I’m Louis. Looks like we’re stuck in here together.”

“Oh. Well, I’m Harry. But do- are you sure we’re, like, stuck? Is there another door?” The boys sticks his hand out to shake Louis’ and oh - he is quite charming. His voice is deeper than Louis’ and he’s taller, but he looks younger, what with the dimples and curly hair.

“We could split up I guess? How about you walk that way, I’ll walk this way and we’ll meet up in the middle. Just, um, yell if you find anything?” Louis suggests, his brain finally registering that he could possibly be locked in this building with a very attractive stranger. Although the situation could be worse - he could be stuck with an old smelly guy or a stuck up teenager - he may still be _locked in a building._

Harry nods before turning on his heel and ambling in the opposite direction. Louis only allows himself to look for all of ten seconds at the boy’s endless legs and perky bum before he spins around also.

\- - -

It takes them three minutes and twenty-nine seconds to determine that they are, in fact, trapped. There’s only one other door that is labeled “employees only” and it is also locked.

One more thought occurs to Louis and he pats his pockets before remembering how he had dropped his phone on the floor of his car and, in his haste to get into the shopping centre before it closed, left it there. _You absolute idiot_ , he grumbles to himself.

“You wouldn’t happen to have your phone on you by any chance?” Louis asks Harry, a hopeful lilt to his voice. The younger boy’s brows knit together before he replies.

“I have it, but it died about twenty minutes ago.”

Louis feels his stomach drop. How could this have even happened? Don’t they check to make sure everyone is gone? It’s just his luck, honestly.

“Well if we’re going to be here all night, we might as well stick together and get to know each other.” Louis sighs as he plops down on the floor next to the fitting rooms he had come across earlier.

“Um, okay. What do you want to know?” Harry sits down next to Louis, not close enough to touch but closer than Louis was expecting.

He looks timid and shy, but also sweet in the dim lighting. His dimples are endearing and his green eyes are so vibrant. Louis has a hard time not reaching out and touching his smooth skin.

\- - -

“So, how old are you, Harry?” Louis asks as he eyes the boy up and down appreciatively.

“I’m twenty. How old are _you_ , Louis?” Harry is not nearly as shy as Louis had initially thought. In fact, the boy is rather outgoing and friendly.

“I’m twenty-two, _Harold_.” Louis smirks as Harry declares that _Harold is not my name, for the fifth time, Louis, seriously._

Louis also learns that Harry is attending university to study music, _“I like music and how it connects people, you know? How someone can take a situation they’re in and write and sing about it, and someone else might hear it and be in the same situation, and then they know they’re not alone.”_ Harry is not originally from London, but rather moved there with a friend, _“My mate, Niall, and I moved here for uni. He’s Irish, good kid, quite funny.”_ And Harry is very much gay. It wasn’t like he bluntly stated it or was asked the question, it had just casually come up in one of Harry’s stories. When Harry realized that he just came out to a near stranger, the look on his face was priceless as he stumbled over his words, and Louis was even more endeared. _“It’s alright mate, I’m as gay as they get.”_

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he made a new friend, always sticking around the people he knew best. However, the last hour he’d spent with Harry had been the easiest conversation he’d ever had. He could see them still being friends long after they made it out of this entrapment.

As conversation dwindled, Louis could finally feel how empty his stomach is. The peaceful silence is broken by the sound of Louis’ stomach grumbling. “Shit, sorry. I haven’t had much to eat today.” Louis laughs nervously, wrapping his arms around his tummy.

“It’s fine, mate. I think I might have something to eat, one sec.” Harry then begins digging through his _satchel, oh my God, why is he attractive?_ His brows furrow and his lips set into a pout before he finally grasps what he was looking for with a dimpled grin -- _this kid will be the death of me_ , Louis thinks. “Ah, here we go.”

Louis looks down at the granola bar Harry is holding out to him and takes it without making a remark because _Harry_ would _carry granola bars around with him_.

As Louis takes his third bite of the granola bar, Harry turns towards him abruptly, a mischievous grin on his face. Louis eyes him speculatively as the younger boy’s grin widens.

“You know what we should do,” he pauses for half a second before continuing. “We should, like, play a game or something. We could play hide and seek, or we could change the clothes on the mannequins or --”

“No. Absolutely not. Harry, we are not _five_.”

“Oh, come off it, Louis. It will be fun. We can waste some time while we wait for someone to save us. Please?” And if Harry was adorable before, his pleading face was even cuter. Louis could have died right then and there.

“You have got to be kidding me. You are not even real, Harry Styles.” Louis grumbles as he rises to his feet. He puts his hand out for the boy to grab and hauls him up. Harry only stumbles slightly before starting to walk backwards.

“Count to 60, then come and find me.” And with that, he’s gone. Louis watches him sprint in the other direction, his hair flapping against his head. He sighs, before giving in and counting as loud as he can.

\- - -

Five minutes later, Louis is still wandering around the shop, only somewhat looking for Harry. He’s currently standing in the Men’s department, surrounded by dreadful hats and distasteful shirts. He hears Harry before he sees him, just a quiet little scuff of a shoe. If he wasn’t searching for someone, he would have never noticed it. However then he sees a head of curly hair peeking out over one of the enlarged photos of models wearing the clothing.

“I can see you, Harry. I win.” Louis smirks as he stops six feet away from where the younger boy is hidden.

“Shit,” Harry grunts as he stumbles out of his corner. “Okay, Lou, you found me. Now it’s your turn.” With a quick shove to Louis’ shoulder, he’s back in the corner counting out loud.

\- - -

Four rounds of hide and seek later, Louis has had enough. He is having fun, but there’s not very many places to hide in the first place, and climbing into the racks of clothing is getting quite old and annoying. He would much rather lay down and listen to Harry talk some more and maybe even fall asleep to the sound of his voice. _He has a nice voice, okay. It’s deep and soothing and there’s nothing wrong with wanting to listen to someone he’s just met talk for hours. Absolutely nothing._

He grasps Harry’s shoulder and drags him out from under a rack full of women’s nightwear.  He can’t help but smile a little at Harry’s disappointed expression.

“Alright, Harold. I’ve had enough of this. Can we do something else, please?” Louis is about thirty seconds away from begging, because he _cannot take one more round of this, he is way too old, thank you very much._

“Of course, what do you want to do?” Harry grins at him as he tucks his hands into his pockets and rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.

And that’s the thing with Harry. He isn’t even trying to be cute -- at least Louis thinks he isn’t, and if he is, then he’s a terrible person for doing this to him -- but he’s possibly the most endearing human being Louis has ever come across. He’s gentle and charming, but quirky and fun, not to mention that he’s very polite and friendly.

Louis can’t help but be drawn to him. In what way, Louis isn’t sure. He would quite like to see Harry bare and flushed, spread out on his bed, with his eyes dazed and his breathing rapid. But he can’t decide if he wants more than that. Maybe he just wants to fuck Harry, which he is not going to lie to himself about that because _Harry is fit, okay._ Or maybe he wants to take Harry out on dates and cuddle with him on the sofa while watching rom-coms all evening. However, he isn’t sure if Harry would be up for it. They’ve been flirting all night, but Louis can’t tell if it’s just apart of his charm or if he’s actually interested in Louis.

Before he can dwell on it for too long, Harry snaps him out of it by grasping Louis’ face in his large hands and tilts his head up to meet his gaze. Very slowly he says, “Louis, what do you want to do instead?” He accentuates every syllable with a cheeky grin on his face.

Louis ponders over it for a few seconds before he comes to a decision. “Why don’t we try on everything in the store? I mean, we’re stuck in a department store, we might as well do something about all these damn clothes.”

Harry’s face lights up even more and he tugs Louis back to the men’s section. He stops in front of a shelf stacked with dress shirts. “How about you pick clothes for me, and I’ll pick clothes for you. Then we show each other and laugh because we look stupid. Sound good?”

Louis laughs and nods before ambling off towards one of the racks of clothing. He smirks to himself when he grabs his first item and tucks it under his arm.

\- - -

Louis looks up at the mirror once he’s managed to get the button done up on the ridiculous trousers Harry’s given him. They’re about two sizes too small and two inches too long. The ends are tucked under his heels and he grumbles as he cuffs them. He hears Harry grunt in the stall next to his and can’t help but laugh when that grunt is followed by the distinct sound of what can only be Harry stumbling into the wall. _He must be trying to get into those jeans_ , Louis thinks.

He checks himself out in the mirror and decides that if the trousers weren’t a horrid army green color, they wouldn’t be too bad. They’re tight, but breathable. Not to mention his bum looks amazing. Louis idly wonders if Harry purposely chose pants that wouldn’t fit him just like Louis did for Harry. Although, in Louis’ defense, Harry already wears tight trousers if the jeans-slash-jeggings he was previously wearing are anything to go by.

No one can blame him for wanting to see Harry in tight clothes. Or naked. Naked would be good, but _now is certainly not the time for that, Louis. Your dick is already having trouble, don’t fucking make it worse._

With one last glance towards his reflection, Louis shoves the door open and steps out into the hallway. Harry’s already standing there, leaning up against the wall leisurely. He smiles when he sees Louis, and when he looks a bit closer he dissolves into a fit of cackles. He’s bent in half with his hands gripping his knees as he wheezes. It’s not like he has much room to talk though, because he’s currently in skin tight purple trousers - the men’s department had a very alarmingly diverse section of trousers - and a shirt that looks like a mix of a woman’s blouse and one of those tourist shirts from tropical islands. He looks like he’s fallen headlong into a wardrobe from the 1970s, but in the best way.

Louis tries to keep a straight face as he looks down at what he’s wearing once more, before looking back to Harry, pouting. “I kind of like it, actually. Do you not like it?”

He spins around and glances over his shoulder to find Harry staring at him intently, a grin still on his face. The t-shirt - if it can even be called one - stops just above his belly button and Louis is suspicious as to where exactly Harry found this t-shirt, because he’s almost certain it wasn’t in the men’s section. Maybe the toddler’s section, he can’t be sure, though. The color isn’t bad, a light blue, but the words “Daddy’s Favorite Boy” are printed across the front in the same shade of green as his trousers.

“I do, love it, I mean. It looks great,” Harry giggles. “I’m going to buy it for you before we leave.”

“Great, thank you.” Louis keeps a serious expression before a smile overtakes his lips. “However, you have no room to laugh, did you even look at yourself?”

Harry just grins.

\- - -

When the dressing rooms are covered in random articles of clothing and a good hour or two has passed, Harry decides to take a break.

“That was really fun. _You’re_ really fun, Lou. If I had to get stuck in here with someone, I’m glad it was you.” Harry smiles warmly, brushing the back of his hand against Louis’ wrist, before leading his way back to where they were camped out previously.

Louis stands there for a moment, watching the way Harry’s muscles move across his back as he walks. The boy is gorgeous, really. He’s also probably the sweetest person he’s ever met. And Louis has four younger sisters that he adores, so that’s saying something.

He still can’t tell if Harry’s interested in him the way he is interested in Harry. Louis would really quite like to see Harry again, he’d like to kiss him too. And suck his dick. But that’s for another day.

When he gets back to their “spot”, he finds Harry ripping the paper from around some blankets and laying them out in what seems to be a makeshift bed.

“I’m a bit tired, I figured we could have a nap. I couldn’t find a working clock, but my guess is that it’s somewhere between three and four in the morning. And I think one of the workers has to be here quite early to open up. We should sleep before we get interrogated as to why we spent the night in a department store.” Harry lays down and pats the rolled-up-blanket-turned-pillow next to his own.

“Okay, yeah. Good idea.” Louis smiles down at him as he kicks off his shoes and his trousers. “Sorry, I can’t sleep in these things if I tried.” He laughs.

“It’s alright, I was thinking of doing the same. I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable with that, though.” Harry follows suit and kicks off his own trousers and tosses them to the side.

They lay in silence as they both try to get comfortable. Their “bed” is surprisingly plush and soft, although that may just be Louis’ exhaustion finally setting in.

“Harry, why were you here in the first place? Like why were you here so late?”

Harry settles on his side and meets Louis’ gaze. “My mate just got his own place and he’s having a housewarming party, which is really just an excuse to have people over and get drunk. I was going to get him a present, something jokey that he’d laugh at but also like and be able to use. I couldn’t find anything, so I was gonna head out when all of a sudden the doors shut and the main lights turned off. Then this guy crept up on me and scared the living daylights out of me.” Harry laughs at Louis’ indignant expression.

“What were you shopping for, _Louis_?” Harry teases. He reaches out a hand to dig his fingers into Louis’ side when Louis ignores him.

“Actually my sister’s birthday is tomorrow - err, well today I guess. I’ve been putting off shopping for her because I have absolutely no idea what she would want. I’m just hoping my mom won’t be angry with me when I show up late; was supposed to be there a few hours ago.” Louis scoots towards Harry in what he hopes was a subtle attempt to be closer with the boy.

“How old is she?” Harry asks, with a slight smirk. Louis has been caught in the act.

“Fourteen as of today. She’s growing up quickly, it‘s kinda scary, really.” Louis answers, his voice going quiet. He can barely keep his eyes open at this point. Harry’s heat radiates and it’s making his brain sleep heavy.

“Well, I’m sorry that you got stuck in here. That’s really crap.” Harry mumbles, his voice just above a whisper. He runs his fingers over the inside of Louis’ wrist where it lays between them.

“You don’t need to apologise, Harry. I had fun, honestly. Like you said, I’m happy it was you that I got stuck in here with.” Louis’ eyes shut involuntarily, and he’s too tired to even try to open them again. He lets out one long breath before he finally falls asleep.

He faintly remembers the feel of Harry’s lips against his forehead as he drifts off, but he blames his sleepy mind for hallucinating.

\- - -

There’s a loud _clang_ that startles Louis awake. He sits up taking a second to process his surroundings before he realizes that someone has come to save him. And Harry. With that thought, he turns to the boy who is certainly closer than he remembered and his arm is slung across Louis’ hips.

The lights flicker on and he hears the sound of footsteps. Louis shoves Harry’s arm off of him so he can put his trousers back on before the person finds them. He pauses when he sees the way Harry’s brows furrow at the loss of heat and how he looks five years younger than when he’s awake.

He’s torn from his thoughts when the employee starts to hum a song under their breath, completely unaware of the boys’ presence. Louis stumbles into his trousers as he tries to wake Harry by digging his feet into his sides.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, crouching back down onto the blankets and shaking him lightly.

“What is it, Lou?” And _oh my God,_ Louis thinks he’s going to die. The sound of Harry’s voice all gravelly and rougher than usual is enough for his dick to twitch in his pants. _Now is not the time, Louis._

“Someone’s here.” That’s all that has to be said for Harry to roll over and tug his ridiculously tight jeans back on and Louis _really_ hopes that he didn’t notice Louis staring at the very prominent and impressive bulge in the front of his briefs.

They pull themselves together and come out of their little corner just as the employee - a middle-aged balding man - looks up from the counter. A look of confusion crosses his face before one of alarm appears. He rushes around the glass case and stomps towards them.

“What do you think you’re doing in here? Is this some kind of juvenile prank? You two are in some _serious_ trouble.” The man is absolutely furious. His pale face soon turns red.

Louis sort of freezes up, he doesn’t even know what to say or where to start. The situation itself is rather wild, really. Thank the Heavens for Harry though, because he calmly settles the man before telling him exactly what happened. He looks skeptical as to whether or not he should believe them but Louis puts on his best innocent face and the man’s facade shatters.

“Wow, I have to apologise. First, for you guys getting locked in, and second, for the way I reacted. I’m truly sorry.”

“Honestly, it’s fine. We understand it’s rather shocking to find two people in your shop when you think you’re the only one here.” Louis supplies. To be fair, he probably would have done the same thing.

“I hope this can all be settled without lawyers. If you were planning on buying something you can go ahead and take it for free, and I can give you in-store credit and discounts. I just don’t really want this to get out, if you know what I mean.” The man rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Harry looks to Louis with a small smile on his face. They’re finally going to get out of here.

\- - -

Although they’ve only been in the store for less than twelve hours, Louis feels like he might pass out if he doesn’t see sunlight in the next twenty minutes. He also feels sick to his stomach, but that could be because he has to say goodbye to Harry.

They’ve finally finished getting things sorted with the shop. Wallets full of gift cards and vouchers and bags in their hands. He decided to get his sister that perfume anyway.

They step out of the open gate and into the main hallway of the shopping centre, neither of them saying a word. Louis’ mind is going haywire. He _really_ wants to see Harry again - and again and again - but he doesn’t know how to ask. It’s hard to tell if Harry likes Louis too or if he even wants to see him after this.

As Harry holds the door open, Louis looks up at him to find Harry smiling at him. It’s like he knows Louis is freaking out on the inside. His hand is a reassuring pressure against his lower back.

The sunlight and fresh air calm him slightly. Louis glances at Harry again and finds him watching the ground as they walk towards where their cars are parked no more than eight spaces away. His chance is shrinking by the second and he still can’t find the balls to do anything. _Man up, Louis. Seriously, this is getting embarrassing._

“So, um, would you - do you maybe want to, err,” Louis pauses and takes a deep breath. _It’s really not that hard, what are you doing?_ “Do you want to hang out sometime?” He winces at how squeaky his voice sounds and looks down in shame.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Louis snaps his head up and finds Harry smirking at him. “I’d _love_ to hang out with you Louis. I can give you my number and you can just text me.” He’s now grinning down at Louis as they arrive at his car.

Louis climbs in and reaches down to the passenger side floor and grabs his phone. Fourteen missed calls and eleven text messages. _Okay then_. He unlocks it and hands it off to Harry, watching as his long fingers tap out his information.

They head their separate ways only five minutes later, with a long hug and promises of talking later. Louis tries not to think about it too much during his long drive to his mum’s.

\- - -

Jay nearly cries at the sight of him. He feels a bit dirty and in need of a shower, but he lets her fawn all over him for a bit. Once he’s greeted the girls and surprised his sister with the present he chose, he heads upstairs and hops in the shower.

When he comes back down thirty minutes later, his mum is sitting at the kitchen table with two steaming mugs of tea in front of her.

“Ready to explain why you didn’t show up last night and didn’t answer any of my calls?” She raises a brow at him expectantly. He knows there’s no heat behind her gaze, she’s just worried about him.

So, he launches into the ridiculous story and spends a lot more time describing Harry than what’s probably normal. If Jay notices, she doesn’t say anything.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright, sweetie,” she says as she gets up from the table, kissing his head in the process. He lets her do it just this once.

\- - -

Four days later and Louis _still_ has not reached out to Harry. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he just has no idea what to say to him. He’s so scared that he’s going to mess it up or maybe Harry doesn’t actually want to see him and was just trying to be nice. What if it’s not even his real phone number?

He knows he’s freaking himself out - _again_ \- but, he can’t help it. It would be so much easier if he would have given Harry his number instead, then Harry could call the shots and Louis wouldn’t have to worry so much. But, sadly, that’s not the case.

When he got home he told his flatmates and best friends, Zayn and Liam, about what happened and ever since then they’ve been pestering him to j _ust fucking text him, mate, seriously, I can’t stand you moping_. Which, no, he’s most certainly not moping.

“Come on, Lou. You’ll never know if you don’t try. If you don’t do it, then I’m obligated to steal your phone and text him myself. Don’t think I won’t do it.” Zayn lectures, pressed against him on the sofa, however, his eyes are locked on the tv where Liam is playing FIFA.

And Louis really loves Zayn. He just has this way about him that makes you want to please him and make him happy, because he’s so gentle about it. He may act like he’s big and tough but Louis knows that Zayn just wants the best for him.

So he really only has Zayn to blame if this all goes to shit.

He gets out his phone and taps out a message to Harry - one of many - except this time he actually hits send.

_hey it’s louis would you want to hang out sometime this week?_

Only after the message is delivered does he think of fourteen other ways to have wrote the message that would have sounded way better.

The reply is almost instant and he has to mentally prepare himself before he opens it. He can feel Zayn’s and Liam’s attention on him as he reads over the text.

_of course :) can you do dinner tomorrow?_

Louis lets out a sigh of relief as a grin takes over his face. He knows his friends are still watching him but he doesn’t really care. He’s just happy that Harry said yes. Although he’s not sure what he was expecting Harry to say, but that doesn’t really matter because _he’s going to dinner with Harry tomorrow._

He wakes up the next morning in a panic, because he has no idea if this is supposed to be a date or just a casual get together. Liam and Zayn do the best they can to talk him out of backing out of his and Harry’s plans.

\- - -

Harry’s already sitting at a table by the window when Louis arrives. He reckons he would have beat him if it weren’t for the fact that he spilt tea all over his trousers and had to change his outfit again.

He stands when he spots Louis, and stumbles over to hug him. He’s warm and smells amazing and Louis needs to sit down soon or his knees might give beneath him. Luckily for him, Harry pulls out Louis’ chair before getting back into his own.

“Wow, such a gentleman.” Louis says and he’s almost surprised that he managed to get out a coherent thought with the way his mind is in overdrive.

_Harry is sitting in front of him. He gets to see Harry again. He gets to talk to Harry again. Harry is here._

It feels like only ten minutes later when the waiter brings the bill and wishes them a great evening, but Louis knows that it’s been at least an hour and a half. The thing is, Harry was flirting with him, that much he could tell. He just didn’t know if he should do anything about it.

Harry insists on paying for the meal, even though Louis tries to argue with him that he invited Harry so he should pay. But Harry just smiles as he hands the waiter his card.

They walk out to the carpark together and Louis gets a strange sense of deja vu with the way it feels like he better make a move or this could be over before it’s even started.

However, Harry beats him to it. They’ve stopped right next to Louis’ car and Louis turns to say _something_ but any words that might have come out are cut off by Harry’s lips being pressed to his. The kiss is sweet and chaste and leaves Louis craving more when Harry pulls away with a dimpled smile. Louis can’t help but lean in and steal one more kiss off his lips.

“Thank you for tonight, Lou. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Harry takes one step back, meeting Louis’ gaze and Louis feels like he can’t breathe.

Harry _kissed_ him.

“Yeah,” he says and Louis would be embarrassed by how breathy he sounds but he can’t be bothered to think of anything other than how soft and warm Harry’s lips are.

“Goodnight, Louis.” Harry turns on his heel and makes his way to his own car, leaving Louis standing there stunned.

Harry _kissed_ him.

Louis didn’t have to make the first move because Harry did. All the weight falls off his shoulders at the realization that Harry does, in fact, like Louis in a romantic way. Otherwise he wouldn’t have _kissed_ him.

\- - -

Liam and Zayn are waiting right inside the door for him when he gets back. He’s sure they can tell how the date went by the grin and blush he’s donning, but they still ask anyway. Louis tells them and manages to sound only slightly overwhelmed.

They offer to watch a movie before going to bed, but Louis declines, claiming he needs some rest after all of the stressing he’s been doing lately.

Only after a nice long shower and a good wank does he check his phone. His lips tilt up in a smile when he sees he has a new message from Harry.

_i had a great time tonight i hope you did too! we should do it again soon .xx_

Louis reads over the message four more times before he taps out his reply.

_i did too, thank you. also how about tomorrow? :) x_

__  
  
  



End file.
